Sisters
by Archie Mu
Summary: This is a short story, but a very good one. Set in the past of series 19. Jasmine wants to finally make friends with Jasmine, but Hansen gets in the way of her plans. Luckily, his plan is even better. But was all this hard work actually worth it? All it requires is Jac to be confident enough to admit how she feels.


Family is not an important thing, it's everything - Michael J Fox

Jasmine wanted to befriend Jac. Jac was why Jasmine came to Holby, and for her to hate Jasmine was a horrible feeling. Today, however, was going to be the day that their friendship was made stable. She was sure of it, but her best friend really doubted it, "It's not going to work."

"It will, Morven trust me," she replied.

"If you say so. You should know more than anyone how stubborn she is," Morven answered.

"I have a plan. A very good plan," Jasmine explained, "I'm going to speak to Hansen and make up an excuse. I think I'll lie and say that I am unable to work with Morven. Just pretend to hate me, please. And then I'll say I want to work on Darwin, as a friend has been admitted and I want to keep an eye on them."

"Won't Mr Hansen just start a lecture about how much he hates baggage?"

"Well if he does, then I'll have to think of something else. Anyway, I better go see him."

"Oh, I'm glad she's gone. See, Jasmine? I've started hating you already!" Morven shouted to Jasmine as she ran off to Mr Hansen's office.

Love is the only force capable of transforming an enemy into a friend - Martin Luther King, Jr

Jasmine knocked on the door, and patiently waited outside the office. "Come in," came Mr Hansen's voice from inside.

"Hi," Jasmine said, "I was wondering if I could work on Darwin today."

Mr Hansen asked, "Why is that?"

"I'm not getting along well with one of my colleagues, and I'm struggling to work on AAU with them. And besides, a friend of mine has been admitted to Darwin."

"I don't want any baggage whilst you're up there, is that understood Dr Burrows?"

"Yes, thank you."

"You're welcome. Tell your friend I said get well soon."

The doors of the elevator opened and just to state the obvious the lift's automated voice said, "Doors opening." Jasmine took a deep breath before she stepped out of the lift and into the depths of Darwin. She could see Jac talking to a patient about having an aneurysm repair, and Matteo asking a nurse to order a CT scan for his patient. Just then, Mo came over to Jasmine, "Hi Jasmine. What brings you here?"

"Problems on AAU. Hansen let me up here," Jasmine replied.

"Oh. I have your first patient, Jasmine."

"Who's that?"

"Me. I'm thirsty. I'll have a latte please."

"Oh, I forgot about this."

"Chop chop!"

At Pulses, Morven was getting herself a drink for her break, "What are you doing down here?"

"Getting Mo her latte. It's normal if you work on Darwin."

"Oh. Anyway, I told Fletch we hate each other and he's over there. He might see us. Start arguing."

"Morven leave me alone. That was my best dress you ruined!"

"It was an accident! I said I'd pay for a new one!"

"Well you haven't, have you?"

"No, because I can't afford it right now. Your dress was expensive."

"I don't care you big fat-"

"Jasmine? What's wrong?

"My office now, Jasmine!" Mr Hansen ordered.

A positive attitude can really make dreams come true, it did for me - David Bailey

"You were last in my office only fifteen minutes ago, Dr Burrows. And I believe you said that you understood that I don't want any baggage, which was obviously not true. You will not be working on Darwin. You will be working on Keller. There is no excuse for baggage there. Off you go," Mr Hansen said.

"I need to explain," Jasmine said, "I lied. There is no friend on Darwin, and I get along with Morven perfectly fine. I need to make friends with Jac. She's my sister and she hates me."

"I see. Would you like Jac to come and see us here instead?"

"If you wouldn't mind. I have some things I need to say to her."

"Right. Go to Keller, Jac shall go and look for you. If she doesn't, that's not anyone's fault but her own."

"Thank you, Mr Hansen."

On Keller, Sacha was waiting for Jasmine's arrival, "I hear Hansen isn't too impressed with you."

"Yeah. I would rather treat patients though than stand about chatting. Who would you like me to work my wonders on first?"

"Well there's a grumpy woman over there. I like your eagerness."

"Why her? She reminds me of Jac."

"Jasmine. Look behind you."

"Jac! You came!" Jasmine exclaimed.

"Oh, that's why Hansen wanted me to come down here. He told me there was something I needed to do."

"Yeah, there is. Can we go to the staff room please?"

"Fine. Make it quick."

In order to carry a positive action we must develop a positive vision - Dalai Lama

In the staff room, the sisters sat, one with a frown and one with a smile. Jasmine said, "I really want to tell you this, but I don't know how."

"Just spit it out," Jac replied.

"Right. I will just spit it out. I know you don't feel the same way about me, but I love you."

"You're lucky. I love you too, I think it's my history in care. It makes me stubborn."

"I think so too..."

And so the two were finally happy. It just took time, and Jac needed to realise that she did care about Jasmine.


End file.
